


Why won’t you

by Oikawas_milkbreadwife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Mommy Issues, Oikawa Tooru can be toxic without knowing, Pining, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Unrequited Love, bare with me here im open to plot suggestions, blinded love, everyone is sort of in love with reader, first fanfic, might make this so that it goes into the time skip, oikawa dosent like the reader at first, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawas_milkbreadwife/pseuds/Oikawas_milkbreadwife
Summary: “Why won’t you let me go””why won’t you love me”“Why won’t you let it go”“Why won’t you choose me”“ why won’t you notice how much I love you”“Why won’t you let me love you”Life’s full of what if’s and in the life of  (l/n)(f/n) there’s always a but to everything for her. She’s always the second choice or so she thinks...
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I’m open to suggestions and other stuff . Please be nice about criticizing my work but please share your opinions . You should add me on Twitter if you like this story @oikawas_only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " We have to move to a different prefecture" those words kept repeating in my head.
> 
> "When?" I asked

(F/n)'s POV 

At 5:30 a.m. my alarm when off today was the second to last day of school. I mentally cursed myself for letting kuroo talk me into becoming a manager "Ughhhhh" I groaned as I got up and began to get ready to go to school doing my morning routine and getting into my uniform. I hurried up and walked downstairs to see my mother and father sitting at the table. That was strange they were never up this early. 

"Good morning sweetheart," my mother and father said in unison once they saw me. That was unexpected they never call me sweetheart. How strange. 

"Good morning," I said as I went up to hug them.

" Have some breakfast before you go (F/n)" my mother said sternly as I was about to walk out the door. 

I called back to her saying " can't I have to hurry to morning practice Tetsu and kenken are waiting for me" 

" at least take a piece of toast with you" 

" fine" I walked over and grab a piece of toast and said goodbye as I walked out the door with the toast in my mouth. 

"Took you long enough" Kuroo yelled out to me as soon as I walked out the door.

" wow no good morning no how are you, I'm hurt," I said as I faked sobbed. 

"Stop being dramatic (F/n)" Kuroo said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Good morning (F/n)" Kenma greeted without looking up from his PSP.

"Good morning Kenken, let's get going shall we?" I replied as I started to walk to school. 

" don't ignore me (F/n)" Kuroo whined but after awhile it was quiet but it wasn't uncommon for us to be quiet because we enjoyed this silence between us. I loved mornings with them. When we got to the corner we said our goodbyes to kenma since he was still in middle school but still made the effort to walk with us every morning. I found this sweet and endearing. 

Kuroo and I were the first people in the gym so after I got dressed in the volleyball tracksuit. I began to set up the net but I was struggling to put up the top of it.

" need some help shorty" a familiar voice called out to me. Without a doubt it was Kuroo.

"Thanks, Tetsu, and I'm not that short okay you're just abnormally tall" I replied as he helped me finish setting up the net. 

He chuckled and as Kuroo began to warm up more members of the volleyball club began to show up. A series of "good morning (L/n)-san" came from everyone as they arrived. It didn't take long for them to warm up and start practicing. I was taking notes during the 3 on 3 matches when I remembered that I had to fill the water bottles. So I stood up to fill them up in the hallway. As I was finishing up the last water bottle a boy called out to me.

"(L/n)-San"

"Yes" as I turned around I noticed the boy was Kane Sato from Kuroo's class. He approached me and bowed to me.

"(L/n)-san please accept my feelings I-I love you" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I heard the doors to the gym open and the entire volleyball club was staring at us.

"Sato- kun I-" before I had a chance to respond he cut me off.

"Please (L/n)-san go on a date with me even if it's just as friends," he asked me with his face a bright crimson color. Probably because the whole volleyball club was staring at us.

"Sato-kun I can't accept your feelings but we can go on a date just as friends" I replied as I smiled at him.

"O-okay (L/n)- san meet me tomorrow at the front gate after school p-please" he stuttered out almost as a whisper.

"Okay Sato-kun I'll see you tomorrow, I have to hurry back to my club activities" 

" (L/n)-san sorry for interrupting, c-can I-I help you with the waters?" 

"Yeah thank you Sato-kun," I said as he picked up the waters and then began to walk into the gym everyone still staring at him. But everyone just whispered and then went back to practice. I noticed Kuroo looked like something was bothering him. But I came back to reality as Sato-kun and I said our goodbyes snapping me out of my worries. I handed out the water bottles and towels to the team. Everyone saying "thank you (L/n)-san" besides kuroo who seemed to be in his world I decided to ask him after school what was wrong. 

As morning practice ended me and Kuroo started to walk to our classes in comfortable silence.

"Why did you agree to go on a date with him (F/n)" he asked so softly I barely heard him.

" because I felt bad for him Tetsu"

"That's not right (F/n), it's like leading him on" he replied slightly annoyed.

"No, because I told him that I didn't return his feelings, why do you care anyway?" I replied harsher than I had intended to.

Tsk he clicked his tongue and without another word he left to his class while I continued to walk to mine. As I sat down I was bombarded with questions asking about Sato-kun.

" I did not accept his feelings but I did agree to go on a friendly date with him that is all" After that, I just said I had to use the washroom and excused myself. Word had gone around quick and by lunch, I'm pretty sure everyone in school knew. I was sitting at a table waiting for Kuroo and Yaku to come. When Kuroo slammed his tray of food down.

" Sato told everyone you accepted his feelings that bastard" Kuroo stated frustrated.

"Well hello to you too Tetsu, hi Yaku-kun, "I said with a smile.

"Hello (F/n)-Chan" Yaku told me returning my smile.

"(F/n) are you not mad about what sato said?" He asked sounding angrier. Noticing this Yaku stayed quiet to let us talk this through. After all, this was none of his business nor did he care.

"Tetsu I'm a little angry at Sato-kun for saying that but I tried to clear it up"

" well I'm going to give him a piece of my mind before lessons start," he said as he stood up about to walk away.

"Tetsu don't come on just sit and eat please" I pleaded, Yaku nodded in agreement with me saying 

" Just sit your ass down Kuroo and stop being mad" he scolded.

"Fine" tsk he clicked his tongue as he sat down again making small talk about his classes. Pretty soon the bell rang signaling the end of the break. The last lessons went by fast and pretty soon the last bell rang. I was packing up when my classmate informed me that there was someone outside waiting for me.

"Sato-kun?" I questioned as I walked closer to him I noticed this hair was disheveled and he had a bruise on his left cheek. 

" I-I'm s-sorry (L-L/n)-San for spreading rumors and I would like to say that I withdraw my request for a date with you" he bowed to me and started to walk off before I stopped him.

"S-sato-kun who did that to your face?" I asked with a worried tone.

"It was Kuroo-kun" and with that, he ran away before I got the chance to reply. I was fuming with anger how dare he go and start a fight when I told him not to. Did he have a death wish? I ran to the gym because I was running late. When I got there I bowed to apologize for being late and ran to go get changed. I noticed kuroo had a guilty expression on his face all through practice.

After practice was over I started to clean the gym. When I walked out of the gym it was dark the night was cold but it felt nice against my skin. As I approached the main gate I saw a tall figure start walking towards me. It was kuroo. He wore an apologetic expression on his face.

"Don't look at me like that Kuroo" I said having a sharper tone than I had intended to.

" (F/n)" there was a long pause before he continued. " I love you (F/n)" he told me even tho it was dark out I could still make out the bright crimson color that spread across his face. 

"Tetsu..." he looked at me with tears in his eyes. My heart broke knowing I was the reason for those tears. " I'm sorry I only see you as an older brother" I also began to tear up knowing I was causing him so much pain.

"It's okay (F/n), as long as I'm your friend I don't care if you don't return my feelings" he sounded distraught and defeated.

" We can still be best friends right?" I asked sounding apologetic as I went to hug him. 

" of course (F/n) as long as you forgive me for hitting sato" 

I looked up at him to see that he had a small sad smile on his face. How could I not forgive him when he looked at me like that.

" I forgive you kuroo" 

He stayed holding me for a while before he finally let go. We started walking home in comfortable silence before I broke it.

" let's go get snacks for tomorrow's sleepover?" Sleepovers with Kuroo and Kenma had become a routine. Every Friday night since you guys had met you guys slept over at each other's house. This week it was your turn to host the sleepover.

" uhh did you already finish the ones from last week?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me 

" yes, don't be mad" I exclaimed and defensively raised my hands.

" I'm not going to hit you this time but you know all that junk food isn't good for your body"

" I know I know but it just tastes so good" 

"Let's just go tomorrow after school since it's starting to get late out," he told me as he face palmed himself.

"Okay," I said as I started to skip happily. Pretty soon we got to my house. We said our goodbyes and I waited till he was at his house door since he lives next to me. Once he got to his door he waved at me and we both walked into our houses. I was greeted by my parents sitting at the table. 

" sweetheart come on in sit down we have some news" said my mother in an overly sweet tone

" what's up?" I asked. As they both looked at each other with worried expectations. My dad began to explain to me how he had found a new job. " That's great" I replied.

" We have to move to a different prefecture" those words kept repeating in my head.

"When?" I asked

" We leave in about a month because we still have to confirm the house over there and we need time to pack and you have to take an entrance exam for your new school on Saturday" my mother explained to me.

"Can Kuroo and Kenma come with me on Saturday?" I asked with pleading eyes.

" of course honey," they said in unison. I had so much to tell Kuroo and Kenma tomorrow. When we came to my house for our sleepover and surely they would understand.

To be shocked when I had to move from Tokyo to Miyagi prefecture was an understatement. I didn't want to leave behind my childhood friends kenma and kuroo. Along with everyone on the Nekoma high and Fukurōdani volleyball team. I was the manager for nekoma's volleyball team what would they do without me? But after the school year was over I would no longer be attending Nekoma high with my best friends Kuroo and Kenma. I would be completely alone without them. But I'll make friends somehow after all I would be starting fresh. But that does not matter I'll be fine without Kuroo and Kenma. I'll even become the manager for the volleyball team so I can set up practice matches with them and Nekoma maybe even Fukurōdani to see my friends now and then. This was going to be an interesting turn of events in my life this was the moment I knew chaos was all that life had in store for me…


	2. Final day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " what's wrong (F/n)?" He questioned looking at me as to analyze every little muscle movement my face made.
> 
> "Are you okay?" Kuroo cooed sounding worried.
> 
> " I have news for you guys when you guys come over"

Your POV 

My alarm went off at 5:30 a.m. again dreading my entire existence I got up to get ready. Being the last day of school made me happy yet sad. I knew today would be the last day, me, Kuroo, and Kenma would walk to school together. At last, the great trio had to split it would know just be a duo and a single one. As much as it hurt to think about leavening them it was something that would have to be done at some point. But I wish it was later rather than sooner. I walked downstairs, there was no sign of my parents being awake. So they just we're acting that way so they could tell me the news figures. They never got up early. I walked out the door to see Kuroo and Kenma waiting for me. I had a bittersweet smile on my face. It didn't go unnoticed by the two. Kenma spoke up first.

" what's wrong (F/n)?" He questioned looking at me as to analyze every little muscle movement my face made.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo cooed sounding worried.

" I have news for you guys when you guys come over" 

" Okay," Kuroo said sounding even more worried. While Kenma just gave me a worried expression and a hum as a response. The rest of the way there was silence but this time it was awkward silence. Yet none of us dared to point it out first. Kuroo was acting like nothing happened yesterday and I was glad that we were fine not talking about it. Until Kenma decided he had enough of the weird atmosphere.

" Your confessed didn't you?" Kenma said looking up from his PSP.

" huh" Kuroo yelled out " how the hell did you know? (F/n) did you tell him?" 

" I just figured since there was a weird vibe so you had to have confessed to her" Kenma replied while looking at me and then back to his PSP.

" I didn't tell Kenken anything Tetsu "

" well are you guys dating or something?" Kenma asked not knowing the weight of his words. Kuroo and I looked at each other and then back to Kenma.

"No," we both said in unison which made Kenma look up with his eyes blown wide.

" what?" He sounded so shocked to hear that.

" (F/n) didn't return my feelings Kenma" Kuroo sounded so defeated. But he quickly perked up and smiled at me and Kenma " we still best friends and that's all that matters"his smile looked sad but genuine.

" yeah," Kenma and I replied sounding happy to know that our trio was still together. The rest of the walk was nice the atmosphere returned to normal. At the corner, Kuroo and I said goodbye to Kenma. Once we got to the gym we're hurried to set up for practice. Once we were done there was still a bit of time before the rest of the team would come in.

" hey (F/n)" Kuroo called to me as he patted the empty spot next to him on the bench signaling to sit next to him. As I went to sit down I replied with a slightly worried tone.

"Yes, Tetsu?" 

"You know I love you more than anything right?"

"Of course I do, you know I do too, why do you ask?"

" I'm just making sure that you know, also I am okay with you and me not dating. In all honestly I'm kinda glad I don't think that I could handle someone as amazing as you" Kuroos voice sounded so soft and hurt. I felt as if my heart broke hearing him like that. The expression he wore on his face was a mixture of sad and happy.

"Kuroo Tetsurō your amazing and I'm glad we could stay friends. You know you deserve so much more than what I can offer you. I know you'll find the one just be patient okay?" I had a smile on my face know that I did indeed get through to him. I hugged him.

" I know someone else will come. But for now, I'll focus on letting my feelings for you as more than a friend go. Thank you (F/n) I needed this talk" he sounds happy as he let go of me and stood up. 

" anytime Tetsu" I replied with a smile

"Everyone should be getting here soon I'm going to start to warm up" Kuroo called out as he ran onto the court. The doors to the gym opened as everyone started to arrive. Morning practice had started and I went to fill up waters and I had something new to worry about. Getting a new manager, as I spoke to the coach about my situation he was sad to hear that I was leaving. I told him that I didn't want to leave the club without a manager. He said that the club would be fine, I also explained how I didn't want to tell Kuroo just yet. He understood and told Kuroo to stop practicing and change so that he could take papers up to the main office.

" (F/n) do you want me to wait for you after I'm done dropping off the papers?" 

"No Tetsu it's fine just go on ahead I'll see you at lunch" I told him with a smile

" okay" With Kuroo out of the gym coach rounded everyone up.

" everyone gather round I had an announcement to make, (F/n) would you like to say it?" Couch asked me.

" of course, this year has been a good one thank you for allowing me to be your manager, but next year I will be attending a different school in a different prefecture. I'm going to miss every single one of you I hope we can see each other again. I would also like to ask you guys not to tell Kuroo yet please" I bowed to them and when I looked up everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Ous " everyone said in unison they all went up to hug me one by one saying their goodbyes. It hurt to see them like this but it was something that was bound to happen. Morning practice was over. I walked to class. When I go their Sato- Kun stood there waiting for me.

" good morning (L/n)-san "

" good morning Sato-Kun"

" I came to give you this as an apology I made it all by myself for you" he bowed as he gave me a bento box. The bright crimson color spread up to the tips of his ears.

" thank you Sato-kun, you don't have to apologize" I replied as I gladly took the bento from him.

" I just wanted to make it up to you goodbye (L/n)-san," he said as he walked away disappearing into his classroom.

" thank you" I yelled out to him with a smile. I walked into my class. Pretty soon it was time for lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria, outside of my class was sato waiting for me.

"(L/n)-san do you want to eat lunch together?" He asked his face was as red as a tomato.

" Sure Sato-kun let's go but we're eating lunch with two of my friends is that okay?" I asked while starting to walk.

" y-yeah that's fine" he stuttered out as he walked beside me. I could feel an intense glare coming from the right side of the cafeteria. It was Kuroo maybe letting him eat lunch with us was a bad idea. I walked over to Kuroo and Yaku. 

"Hey, guys I hope you don't mind but sato-kun asked to eat lunch with me so I invited him to sit with us," I said smiling at them.

"No," Yaku said smiling at us.

"Yes," Kuroo said sounding annoyed.

Kuroo and Yaku both responded at the same time. Yaku-san was fine with it but Kuroo was annoyed.

" oh well it's okay (L/n)-san we can eat lunch together some other time we can even go to a cafe" sato-kun sounded hurt but his face showed embarrassment. His face had a bright crimson color.

"Are you sure? Because Tetsu was just kidding right?" I sent Kuroo a death glare however he didn't care.

"(F/n) no I don't want him to eat lunch with us " I could sense the anger in his voice.

"(L/n)-san it's okay let's go to a cafe together some time okay?" Sato- kun sounded sad.

"Uhh yes, we could go to a cafe sometime," I told him feeling bad that Kuroo was being mean towards him. When he was out of earshot I looked back at Kuroo. I wanted to tell him off so bad but I knew what would drive him insane.

" Yaku-kun want to go eat on the roof?" I asked looking only at Yaku. Hoping he would understand what I was doing. He stayed quiet for a bit before responding.

"Of course (F/n)-Chan" his voice sounding overly sweet.

" (F/n) don't ignore me" Kuroo whined as Me and Yaku got up. Yaku and I made small talk ignoring Kuroo. Who followed behind us looking like a lost puppy. When we got to the roof I turned to him and glared.

" Kuroo you didn't have to be so mean to him I forgive you but please don't be so mean next time" I scolded him. In my head, I knew there would never be a next time for us to sit together at lunch break again. 

" I'm sorry I won't do it again okay?" Kuroo apologized with pleading eyes. Most of the break was spent laughing.

" who gave you that bento (F/n)-chan" Yaku questioned me wiggling his eyebrows.

" sato-kun did" I replied nonchalantly taking a bit of a rolled omelet 

" WHAT," Kuroo and Yaku said in unison. Kuroo sounding mad while Yaku sound surprised. 

" what?" I look at both of them confused as to why they were making a big deal out of it. Before they could say anything else I explained to them how I couldn't say no to free food. Yaku understood while Kuroo just pouted like a child. The bell rang and we began to walk to our classrooms. The class went by so fast everyone was saying their goodbyes. Claiming that we would hang out during the summer. Which we all knew were lies, to begin with. I began to walk to the gym for evening practice. Once I was in there Nakamura a second-year walked up to me. Everyone else was changing into their uniforms. It was only us two.

"(L/n)-chan I'm going to miss that pretty little face of yours give me your number so we can keep in touch" he sweetly asked with a huge smile.

" Nakamura-senpai I don't know you too well and I don't feel comfortable giving you my number" I mumbled out looking at the ground. He placed his hand under my chin to make me look up at him.

" come one sweetheart don't be like that give me your number" raising his voice a little demanding his voice no longer sounding sweet.

" I'm sorry Nakamura-senpai I don't feel comfortable I said" my voice sounded louder than I intended it to. Just then the team came out hearing my voice raised voice. They were shocked I never raised my voice. The captain spoke up first.

"Nakamura leave the girl alone you're running extra laps" he yelled out to him. I was so thankful for them coming out. Nakamura-senpai clicked his tongue and proceeded to start running laps. 

" are you okay?" kuroo asked Sounding worried

" Yeah, I'm okay I was just uncomfortable Tetsu. Now go warm up before captain gets mad" I told him with a shaky tone. 

"Let's talk about this later okay" He asked sounding making it sound more like a command rather than a question. I simply nodded and coach told me to fill water bottles for them snapping me out of my thoughts. The practice was cut short because today was the last day of school. I said my goodbyes to everyone one by one. Each of them whispering an " I'll miss you (L/n)-san" respecting the fact that I didn't want to tell Kuroo yet. They all bowed down to you and said " you were the best manager" you could see some of them were slightly crying. You went in for the final hug before walking away. Kuroo looked at you very confused but decided not to press the issue further. You began your walk home explain to Kuroo what had happened with Nakamuta. He was mad but decided not to keep talking about the issue. As you continued to walk in silence, the only thing on your mind was how would you tell your childhood best friends that you were leaving them?


	3. What is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " by the way, you never mentioned what school you were going to (F/n)" Kuroo pointed out to me. I guess I forgot to tell them which school it was.

When Kuroo and I rounded the corner Kenma was sitting on the curb playing on his PSP.

"Kenken" I called out with a bright smile on my face. He jumped up a little before sighing and getting up.

"hey (F/n), hi Kuro," he said in his usual monotone voice.

"hey Kenma, let's getting going we still need to buy snacks because a certain fatass ate them all" Kuroo explained as he began to walk away.

" HEY, I'm not a fatass Tetsu" I yell as I run-up to catch up to him Kenma sighs as he walks faster to catch up to us.

When we walk into the store we immediately all separate. We all have specific items we always get since starting our sleepovers. Kuroo gets chips and food, Kenma getting drinks and pastries. While I get ice cream and bananas to make banana splits. We all meet back up at the front, since it's my turn to host I pay for everything and we leave.

On the walk back to my house it was quite per usual but there was a cloud of uncertainty engulfing us. Kenma was the first to speak up once again.

" so" there was a long pause before he continued. " what was it you wanted to tell us?" he said I could hear the concern in his voice as he looked to me waiting for a reply.

" oh... I'll tell you guys later okay Kenken?" My voice came out a bit shakey. Both of them gave me a worried expression but hummed in agreement. The rest of the way home I could feel them worrying about me. But I decided to ignore it, for now, at least until I could get the courage to tell them.

As we approached my house I could tell my parents weren't home they never were. After all, they were both very hard working and often stayed late at work or were away on business trips. I never had to worry about money. Which I was grateful for I mean I had everything I wanted what more could I want right? When we got to the door I pulled out my keys to open it. As soon as we walked in we took off our shoes. Kenma ran to faceplant into the couch.

" I'm hungry" kenma groaned out loud as he sighed

" me too, Tetsu what did you get to eat?" 

" I didn't get anything," he said pausing before he continued both me and kenma looking at him in utter disbelief that we hadn't noticed he didn't get food. " I was thinking of getting takeout or pizza"

"Pizza"

"Takeout"

I looked at Kenma and said "Kenken no I don't want pizza"

" well I don't want take out," he said as he glared at me. We continued to argue back and forward about what to get. When we heard the doorbell ring, Kuroo ran to answer it. Kenma and I looked at each other confused. Kuroo then walked into the living room holding a brown paper bag in one hand and a pizza box in the other.

"you guys were arguing too much so I just got both" he sighed as he sat down in front of Kenma and me.

"Tetsu your too good to us.... how am I going to live without you" Sadness being very clear in my voice. Kenma and Kuroo turned to face me with questioning looks.

"Please tell me you are not leaving me" there was a pause before he added "leaving us," Kenma said his voice quivering. We stayed in silence for a while before Kuroo spoke up.

"Is that why the team looked sad? Is this what you wanted to tell us?" his voice cracked, tears pricked the corner of all of our eyes.

"yes," I said almost as a whisper. With that, we began to break out into sobs and the tears never seemed to stop. After so long of being together we had become so accustomed to having each other around. Suddenly the idea of leaving them hit me hard. They stood up to engulf me in a hug which snapped me out of my thoughts. We stayed like that for a while just crying and enjoying each other's presence.

"the foods getting cold" Kenma pointed out as he let go of me and Kuroo while wiping his tears away.

"let's eat then after (F/n) could you tell us details of when and where you are leaving to" Kuroo spoke softly.

"Okay, Tetsu" I whispered. At first, no one said anything but after a while, we began to eat and talk about our day. We began to clean up and bring out the ingredients to make our banana splits. We were laughing and joking while I scooped the ice cream on their plates. When Kuroo then decided to put ice cream on my nose.

"Tesu you're an ass" I yelled as I got up to chase after him.

" don't kill me (F/n)" he screamed as he ran around the house with me chasing after him. Kenma just sat calmly eating his banana split and watching us.

"Oh, when I'm done with you you're going to wish you were dead" I yelled as I caught up to him and jumped on his back.

"Ahhh" he screamed while he lost his balance and fell. "Ouch (F/n)" before I could say or do anything Kenma shouted from the kitchen.

" you basically asked for that Kuroo so both of you hurry before your ice cream melts"

"Coming kenken" I got off of Kuroo he sighed in relief. We sat down and began to joke around and eat ice cream. 

"Are you going to tell us (F/n)" Kuroo asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah of course" I began to explain everything I knew. How my dad found a new job. I told them about how I would be moving to Miyagi prefecture.  
" I have to take the entrance exam for my school tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys would come with me?" 

"Of course," they said in unison while smiling at me.

"Okay well we have to wake up early since I think it's a 5 or more hour drive" I said smiling at them

" I know you haven't left yet but I already miss you (F/n), can I stay at your house the whole month up until you leave?" Kuroo said with puppy eyes how could I ever say no to that face.

"Could I stay too?" Kenma said practically in a whisper avoiding my gaze.

"If my mom says yes then, of course, you could stay" I lovingly told them. I'm going to miss this miss them so much. As if on cue we heard the door open. My mom walking into the house.

"I'm home" she said tired

" hey mom," all three of us said in unison.

"How are my 3 favorite people?" she asked as she chuckled at us. She loved how we acted like we were siblings. She missed my older brother so having us 3 somewhat filled in that gap. Without missing a beat Kuroo spoke up.

" mom can I please stay till you guys leave?" Kuroo asked giving her the same puppy eyes he gave me. she chuckled as she glanced at me to see my expression. 

" sure Tetsurō-kun and Kenma-kun can stay too if you'd like" she announced and gave them head pats.

"Thank you mom" Kenma whispered.

" well I hope you guys don't get annoyed with each other," my mom said as she kissed us and walked upstairs into her room. 

" I hope you don't get sick of me being around," Kuroo said as he laughed and smiled at me lovingly.

" I could never get sick of you Tetsu" I smiled back at him. Kenma just sat there saying nothing to us but the look on his face said everything. for us, it said he loved us and would miss our constant bickering. 

"MOVIE TIME" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"(F/n) your mom is sleeping upstairs lower your voice" Kuroo scolded me 

"Oh yeah sorry" I whispered. I was just so used to being home alone I forgot she was there. "Speaking of which my dad should be home any moment now too" 

" I haven't seen him in a long time," Kenma told us.

" yeah I haven't either" Kuroo added

" well, we could just watch the movie in the living room so you guys can greet him" I suggested as I began to clean up.

"Sounds good" Kenma said as he got up to set up the movie while Kuroo and I went to get blankets and pillows. When we came back the fox and the hound was playing.

"Kenken you want to make me cry huh so mean" I whined

" no I just felt like watching this movie," he said with a smirk on his face. We all got comfortable I was on one couch Kuroo on another. While Kenma just moved the coffee table to lay on the ground. We began to watch a movie. We heard the door open and we heard my dad come stumbling in. I felt a wave of embarrassment hit me.

" Hey guys" my dad greeted clearly intoxicated 

" hey, Mr.(L/n)" Kenma and Kuroo said my dad smiled before he attempted to get to his room. I stood up to help him.

"Let m-" Kuroo started before I cut him off.

"No, it's okay just continue watching the movie I got this" I saw them look at me worried but I waved them off saying it was fine. I helped him get up the stairs and into his room. My mom was reading a book she looked up from her book before she sighed and got up to help me. No words were exchanged between us she just waved me off signaling for me to go back to my friends. When I came back to the living room Kenma looked at me with a smirk. I looked over to Kuroo who was sleeping. We gave each other a look before I went to get whipped cream. I gave my phone to Kenma to record before I put some of the whipped cream on my hand. I then walked over to Kuroo and smacked him with whipped cream. He shot up wide awake. It took him a little before he registered what had happened.

"(F/n)" he yelled as he sat up to chase me around the house. Kenma was still recording while we were all laughing. 

"Kuroo you know the rules so quit chasing her," Kenma said in between laughs. The first person to fall asleep always got smacked with whipped cream or shaving cream. Almost all the time that person was Kuroo. I had stopped to look at him and Kuroo threw me over his shoulder and threw me onto the couch. 

"Tetsu that hurt" I groaned in pain. Kenma then stopped recording and began to laugh so hard. " IS MY PAIN A JOKE TO YOU KENKEN?" I yelled while dramatically putting the backside of my hand on my forehead and faking my hurt.

" of course not (F/n) lower your voice too your parents are asleep," he said as he paused the movie.

" okay sure buddy" I replied 

" it's 4 am we should sleep" Kuroo noted 

" uhh we leave in an hour let's get ready instead and Kenken post the video on Snapchat" 

" no Kenma don't post that please" Kuroo pleaded 

"How about no" Kenma said with a small smile and posted the video to my Snapchat story.

"I call first to shower" I said as I ran to the bathroom Kuroo following behind me

"No (F/n) you take forever " he whined as he chased after me. Kenma just waited in the living room for Kuroo and me to finish. He knew it would be a while before we finished so he just took a nap. 

After I finished showering I walked into my room to change. Kuroo got up from my bed.

"Finally you're done," he said as he rolled his eyes and went to shower. I rolled my eyes at him. I had to dress formally to make a good impression so I put on a black pencil skirt with a (favorite color) blouse. I grabbed my flats and walked downstairs to place them by the front door. 

"Wow (F/n) I didn't know you had it in you to look so professional," Kenma said as he stared at me in awe.

"Yes Kenken I can look professional when I want to" I replied rolling my eyes at him. " now hurry and go shower" Kenma hummed in response and got up and walked upstairs. I walked back upstairs and got ready. I blow-dried my hair and then curled it and put a beautiful gold pin in my hair. Kuroo had given it to me for my 6th birthday. It was a good luck charm I wore it every time I had a big exam or test. I finished getting ready and walked downstairs.

"Finally your done , you look pretty too by the way," Kuroo told me faking being annoyed.

I thanked him and looked to see that Kenma was also already ready to go.

"Has my mom come out yet?" I asked as I walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah she came out earlier to check if we were awake" Kuroo told me

"Oh okay do you guys want something to eat?" I asked.

"No I'm not hungry " Kuroo told me 

"Yes please do you still have bagel bites?," Kenma asked as he got up to sit at the kitchen bar.

"Yeah of course Kenken" I heated them up and gave them to him.

"you're not going to eat?" He quirked an eyebrow at me while he began to eat.

" no I'm not hungry right now" 

"You should eat (F/n) you too Kuro"

"I'll eat later Kay?" I replied

" aww is little Kenken worrying about us" Kuroo teased 

"Shut up Kuro," Kenma said as he shoved a bagel bite into his mouth.

" by the way, you never mentioned what school you were going to (F/n)" Kuroo pointed out to me. I guess I forgot to tell them which school it was.

" oh yeah sorry it slipped my mind, I'm going to attend Shiratorizawa "


	4. New faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh" was all I muttered before I grabbed a ball and began to set it up for a jump serve. Once my hand made contact with the ball it landed on the other side of the court with a satisfying boom. I continued to practice yet my mind was in a different place. I couldn't help but think of (L/n)(F/n).

"If all goes well with the exam that is" I sounded confident but my facial expression gave me away. I was so nervous about the exam.

"Oya Oya there no need to worry (F/n) your smart and you'll ace this exam no matter what okay?" Kuroo spoke softly trying to reassure me.

"But what if I don't?" I looked up and was met with hazel eyes staring into my (eye color) eyes. 

" you worry too much" he said as he engulfed me into a hug and softly patted my head before he let go. " you'll do amazing don't worry "

"Isn't that the school that that ushiwaka guy goes to?" Kenma asked while not looking up from his PSP.

" yep, the one and only I can't believe I might have the possibility of meeting him or better yet seeing him spike the ball up close" I squealed in excitement slightly fangirling. 

"Let's go or else we're going to be late" my mom yelled as she walked out the door. We all piled into the car. Kuroo in the front seat with my mom and me and Kenma in the back. Pretty soon my eyes began to feel heavy. Kenma noticed so he patted his lap so I laid my head on him. I murmured a small 'thank you' before I dosed off. 

Kenmas (POV)

(F/n) fell asleep she looked so angelic the way her (hair length) (hair color) perfectly framed her face. I thought I could always protect her but now she was going away. I know she's a quite gullible girl she's sweet. The type of sweet that makes everyone want to be her friend. It's what drew me towards her in the first place. Her smile is so warm I just hope no one hurts her. Kuro and me won't be there to protect her anymore or to save her. From people who try to take advantage of her kindness and inability to say no. 

" do you think she'll be okay without us Kuro?" I asked softly while I stroked (F/n)'s hair.

"She's tougher than you guys think she is" (F/n)'s mom told us. I looked at her confused through the rearview mirror I saw her look back at me. She gave me a small smile. " I know you worried Kenma but (F/n) will be fine okay? She may be naive but she's a very smart person. Don't worry too much okay?" When I look at her through the mirror I could see that she had a face that reassured me that (F/n) would be okay.

"Kenma I'm worried about her too but we have to believe that (F/n) will be fine. She's not stupid after all" Kuroo yawned as he told me that and shut his eyes to sleep.

I wanted to believe what they said but something about her leaving didn't sit right with me. It was like she was taking a part of me with her. Things would change if she left. I'm not ready for things to change not yet but life is so unfair. After so long of us being a trio she would leave us. I would have to get used to not having her around. I felt the need to sleep take over me and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

(F/n)'s (POV)

"(F/n) wake up were here" I herd Kenma say as he gently shook me .

"Okay okay " I replied as I swated his hand away. I sat up fixing my hair and got out of the car. " Do I look okay?" I asked fixing my blouse and skirt. 

" you look flawless now go before your late" Kenma told me as he pushed me past the school gates.

" they grow up so fast" kuroo half yelled wiping a fake year from his eye.

" I'm only a few months younger than you Tetsu" I yelled back as I walked to the exam site. This school was huge they even had to put road signs everywhere. As I walked through the halls with every step my I felt my curls bounce my confidence was growing. I saw the room I was supposed to take the exam in. I took a deep breath and slid open the door. "Good morning" I greeted as I bowed and went to check-in. I could feel that everyone in the room was staring at me. "I'm (L/n) (F/n)" I told the teacher who was sitting near the back.

"Good morning (F/n)-chan please take a seat we will begin shortly" she smiled sweetly and pointed to an empty seat in between two girls.

I went to sit down the two girls looked at me.

" hello I'm (L/n)(F/n)" I greeted with a smile

" hi Suzuki Rina" the blonde girl replied with a fake smile and faced the front again.

" Hello I'm Nakamura Yui" she smiled sweetly at me as she extend her hand to greet me.

"it's nice to meet you Nakamura-san and Suzuki-san I hope we can be friends," I said as I shook her hand. Before she could reply the teacher began to speak

"Open up your laptops and begin the test once you're done with it you may leave in less than a week you should receive your results and instructions on how to proceed. Good luck to you all" with that I began to start the exam I looked at the screen in front of me I recognized the information. I started to fill in question after question with ease. I was the first one done. I stood up and thanked the instructor for her time she gave me a pen and a notebook as a gift. She said that everyone got one since it helped promote the school.

I got lost trying to find my way back to the front gate. My sense of direction is decent but still terrible. I heard the familiar sound of shoes squeaking and volleyballs hitting the ground. Intrigued I walked towards the sound I stepped in through a side door hoping not to interrupt. However I was wrong the door squeaked as I opened it the players stopped to look at then door. 

"PRACTICE ISNT OVER HURRY UP" the coach screamed at them before turning to me. " is there something you need?" he asked sounding annoyed he didn't sound like that a little while ago.

"Yes I had two questions for you" before I continued I had to apologize for interrupting. " Please forgive my intrusion it wasn't my intention to interrupt I was just curious to see how they played. I'm (L/n)(F/n)" I stood there nervously half expecting to get yelled at.

" ha it's okay (L/N)-Chan don't worry about it I'm the head coach Washirō. What were your questions and if you like you can stay and watch with a condition of course" he seemed so nice

" I'd love to stay and watch actually. What's the condition?"

" you have to fill up the water bottles "

"Ah okay that's fine I can do that "

"Okay then it's settled now for your questions"

"Yes well I got lost looking for the school gates you see I came to take an exam" I explained to him throughout the entire conversation I could feel everyone's gazes on me.

" I see well when practice is over or when you have to leave I'll have a player escort you out so you don't get lost"

"Thank you so much," I said as I bowed. " another question I had was if the volleyball manager position was available?"

" your welcome (L/n)-Chan and yes the position is available but you'll have to keep up with our teams practice schedule and you have to have the required traits as well" he explained 

" yes I understand I've been the manager before for my old school could I get the requirements?"

" of course do you want an application as well," he asked as he went to get the papers.

" ah no I'm not sure if I'll attend here yet I just want to see what requirements you have but I'll come get one if I do"

" I look forward to seeing you here then (L/n)-Chan also go fill up the water bottles "

"Oh yes, of course " I stood up and went to fill the waters up. When I got back the coach called a break. I handed them their waters and they mumbled their thanks.

"Hello I'm Satori Tendō and who might you be?" He basically towered over me with his height he had bright red hair and soul-piercing eyes.

"I'm (L/n)(F/n) sorry for the intrusion " I smiled at Tendō we began to make small talk about who I was and why I was there.

"So you admire Wakatoshi-kun?" he half yelled

"Ah yes I do," I said slightly embarrassed feeling some of the player's eyes on me. " he is a talented ace after all he's so powerful and that inspires me"

"That's cute" he smirked at me "WAKATOSHI-KUN COME GREET YOUR FAN" he yelled. I felt so embarrassed seeing as Ushijima was walking towards us.

" Hello, (L/n)-san was it?" his voice sounded so static and plain.

"Hello is nice to meet you Ushijima-san" I bowed lightly. The whistle blew and they left off to go practice before I could even talk to him. I stood there watching before the coach patted the seat next to him. I went to sit next to him. We chatted a bit about the technique and form of the players. Before I knew it practice was over. It was about 6 in the afternoon. Fuck my mom was going to kill me.

"I should get going now thank you for letting me stay," I said as I stood up to leave.

"No problem I hope to see you again now let me get someone to escort you," he said as he asked the players who had time. 

"Me" they all said in unison then they began bickering amongst themselves.In the end, Ushijima said he would do it. And nobody said anything after he declared that and began to go out the door. I waved goodbye and thanked everyone and congratulated them on good practice. Before I left a certain redhead called out to me.

"LETS EXCHANGE NUMBERS" 

"Yes yes," I giggled after we exchanged numbers I went to Ushijima " are you ready to go sorry if I'm wasting your time," I said feeling a bit bad.

" it's not a problem at all (L/n)-san, let's go now," he said his voice didn't sound mad so that was good. He lead me to the gate where my mom was waiting for me.

"(L/N)(F/n) GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU" Kuroo yelled out to me he sounded angry.

"I forgot to tell them I stayed and watched practice but thank you for walking me see you around " I laughed akwardly I smiled and waved at him as I walked towards the car

" no need to thank me (L/n)-san I hope to see you soon" was all Ushijima said before he turned to run back to the gym.

Ushijima's (POV)

She's beautiful and I could think about was her smile. I ran back to the gym and on my way there I began to think about the next time I were to see her. If there is a next time that is. When I opened the door to they gym with a smile on my face. Which made Tendō begin to ask me questions.

"What did you think of her wakatoshi-kun?"

"She's beautiful and seems nice" was all I responded before I continued to practice. Tendōs mouth was wide open. 

"Wow I didn't expect you to notice that about her" Tendō said in awe 

" why is that?" Was it really that surprising that I noticed (L/n)?

"Don't take this the wrong way but you don't seem like the type to acknowledge girls" 

"Why?" I stopped what I was doing to look at him.

"It's just you seem way into volleyball and I've never herd you even call a girl cute much less beautiful"

"Oh" was all I muttered before I grabbed a ball and began to set it up for a jump serve. Once my hand made contact with the ball it landed on the other side of the court with a satisfying boom. I continued to practice yet my mind was in a different place. I couldn't help but think of (L/n)(F/n).


End file.
